


Taken Care Of

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: But AFAB, F/M, Not enough foreplay, Other, PWP, Reader is gn/nonbinary, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: You're a highschool teacher who tries desperately to be the 'cool teacher' and be beloved by all. But stress makes you anxious, thankfully Michael can take care of you in the best way he knows how.





	Taken Care Of

You loved your job, you loved the kids in your class and how smart they were or how inquisitive. They took notes, asked questions when needed, and furthermore listened to you. You were a fun teacher, you thought, allowing your students to nap when they finished their assignments or letting them on their phones as long as they could prove they could pay attention and not disturb other students. You rewarded them with candies, and your highschoolers loved it. They didn’t feel like children, they felt like you were a relaxing teacher.

Of course, being so laid back appearing meant that you were beyond stressed and couldn’t show it. You loved your kids, you did, but this upcoming test had everyone on edge. You trying to fit it into everyone’s schedule and trying to make it easy enough to follow along and answering everyone’s questions was exhausting. Not that being curious was wrong, but trying to fit it all into the limited time you had with them was hell.

Not to mention you had a very…curious boyfriend waiting for you at home each and every night.

“Mx. Y/n?“ You hear and it snaps you out of it, peeking up at the last student who sets their work on your desk and you smile kindly. Adjusting your collar on your shirt to make sure no hickey is seen- you don’t need your kids seeing that.

“Sorry, honey, just thinking. You’re free to go- remember to pick up your bag on the way out! I know you forget it.” Smiling sweetly up at your student who lights up like they’ve forgotten something and quickly goes and snatches their bag before heading out the door with a little wave to you. Sigh, such sweethearts, you’d miss this group.

The bus ride home feels longer than usual. Your eyes keep fluttering as you rest your cheek on the window to feel the cool feeling of the glass. At some point you must have dozed off because you feel a kind shake to your shoulder and someone murmuring and asking if this is your stop, because they see you get off every day at this one. You thank them with a yawn, collecting your bag and hopping off the bus. Your shoes patting on the wet concrete as you glance to the sky to see it’s already dark out. The street lights lighting your way to the infamous two-story house everyone was scared of.

The Myers house.

The front door is unlocked already, so you know He’s home. So, you don’t fret any over burglars or the like. Locking the door behind you, taking in the darkness of the house and the only light on being a lamp in the corner of the living room. You shrug out of your cozy hoodie, setting the house keys on the counter and slip out of your shoes with a bend. When you stand up straight, you feel something solid and breathing behind you and you lean back into it. Tipping your head back and peering up at your boyfriend’s mask where you can hear the heavy breathing.

“Hey,” You mumble, and you hear him grunt in return. Scooping you up and throwing you over his shoulder, one hand grabbing your ass to steady you through your skinny jeans and you sigh. Spreading your fingers over his back muscles as they flex as he walks up the steps and to your bedroom. Lying you out on the bed and you snag him by his jumpsuit. Pulling until he gives in and climbs on top of you. Fitting between your thighs as he seizes your wrists in one hand, holding them above your head as you sigh with pleasure.

You don’t need to ask. You need to be taken care of, and he knows just how you want it.

His breathing is heavier, muffled by his mask as he uses his free hand to slide down your sides, down to your hip until you wind your legs around his hips obediently. Resting yourself on his strong thighs as he sets about his time just petting you. Pulling at the buttons of your blouse until he just rips at it until the buttons pop off. You whine in reply, cold air hitting your now exposed torso. Your bra is lacy and cute, something you picked out for today, but he rips that off as well. The clasp in the front easy to undo, and the fact it was strapless allowing him to pull it off you. Your blouse still left on you as he works on your jeans until you’re left in just your left open blouse.

You sigh under him, adjusting your hands under his grip and arch up when his free hand slides between your thighs. Thumbing at your clit to find you wet already, to which he growls at in approval. Fitting a thick finger in you with ease and using his thumb to massage and rub your clit. Down beneath it to your u-spot, then climbing higher to the very peak of your clit. Pressing hard downwards to massage it and making you writhe underneath him. Heavy breathing matching your panting as you toss and turn. Pulling at your wrists in his grip as a whine exhales from your throat when he quirks his fingers just right inside of you.

“More-” You choke out, and fingers are pulled from you. Hand letting go of your wrists as he unzips his jumpsuit down to about mid-thigh. Fishing his cock out that’s already hard, the veins prominently sticking out and pre-cum making the head shiny. You lick your lips, wanting to get your mouth on him, but you felt more like being a pillow princess today. Too lazy from work to do much. Which he seems to understand, lifting your hips up and lining himself up.

He slides in with a bit of a struggle, but your natural lubrication aids in him sliding in until you’re nice and full. Shuddering with pleasure as you reach up, gripping his shoulders as he applies his weight to your body, leaning over top of you as you breathe out with pleasure. It’s nice and slow, at first, until you’re begging for more. Hips thrusting upwards, you thrashing with pleasure and whining out for him to go faster, harder, make you /cry/.

And he obeys.

His hips piston inside of you and you scream out. Nails sliding over the cloth on his back as your hips snap upwards. Your breasts bouncing with each thrust and his hand slides up your torso, grabbing onto your chest and thumbing at your nipple. You’re done for, choking out in a sob, “Cum inside of me, please, please ,please! Michael- oh fuck! Please!” Just as you’re cumming. Your voice breathy, desperate, begging him so much until-

He grunts. Hips slapping into yours a few times before you feel heat pouring inside of you. You sob out with pleasure, thrashing under him until he holds your hips still. Making sure you can feel him pulsing and pouring into you.

The last thing you remember before passing out is a cool wash cloth over your skin and the feel of your own smile.


End file.
